kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Rook
The is known as the . He is from Beast Class of Fangire subclass. Rook , named after the Rook tattoo on his hand, is the human form of the Lion Fangire and a member of the Checkmate Four. The Rook is the one Yuri Aso swore vengeance on for murdering her mother, as well as being the one who slaughtered nearly the entire Wolfen Race. Being one annoyed with boredom, the Rook devised his own personal game: the "Time Play". In a Time Play, he feeds on a select group of people within a time limit, with failure to make the intended number resulting in self-punishment with an electric shock strong enough to kill a human. However if he manages to succeed the right amount of victims within his game, he rewards himself with ice cream. Eventually he is defeated by Yuri when she tricks him into using the Ixa System to weaken him before Otoya Kurenai and the Arms Monsters further weaken him for Yuri to deliver the deathblow with the Ixa System. However, the Rook barely escapes with a severe wound on his right shoulder, entering a deep rest to recuperate from his injuries. By 2008, the Rook has lost his memories while resting and possesses a child-like mentality, found by Wataru Kurenai and Shizuka Nomura. Because he cannot remember his name, they call him Dai-chan (great) due to his size. Soon after, Dai-Chan regains all of his memories as the Rook upon seeing one of his old battlefields. However, the Rook becomes bored with his Time Plays and now resorts to playing the ultimate game, doing good deeds before getting himself killed to enter the pearly gates. This plan is changed when the Rook seeks to destroy Ixa, eventually being destroyed by Megumi Aso as Ixa attacking his shoulder. Kamen Rider Decade World of Kiva In the World of Kiva, Rook is chasing after a renegade Fangire when Tsukasa Kadoya interferes and destroys him with the Ride Booker's Decade Slash. World of the Rider War The Lion Fangire was among four Fangires who were part of a gathering of monsters which were revived by Super Apollo Geist in the World of the Rider War through a surplus of Life Energy which he had gained during his wedding to the Fangire Queen. These four Fangires were combined to create a copy of the strongest Fangire from the World of Kiva, Beetle Fangire. This Beetle Fangire is later destroyed by Kuuga's Mighty Kick. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders, and new members from the various groups that would had manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction. The Lion Fangire was among the many monsters who were part of the this alliance. As more and more of the Kamen Riders started appearing and fighting Shocker's forces, the Lion Fangire fought Kiva alongside the Crab Fangire only to be defeated. Kamen Rider Wizard The Lion Fangire's fight with Kiva was shown in a recollection by Amadum as he explained the nature of his world as a paradise for monsters destroyed by the Kamen Riders. Statistics - Ixa= *'Height': 240cm *'Weight': 260kg *'Rider height': 218 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 4.2t **'Kicking power': 1.8t **'Maximum jump height': 18m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/9.6s is the mode used by Ixa mostly in the year 1986 in one of its early prototypes. }} Appearances *Rolling Stone: Door of Dreams *Resurrection: Checkmate Four *Player: The Rules of Cruelty *Fusion: Aura Storm *Nocturne: The Lovely Messiah *Fanfare: The Queen's Awakening *Metronome: Miraculous Memory *When the Saints Go Marching In: I Am King *Curtain Raising: Kiva's Identity *Applause: Motherly Dedicated Transformation *Finale: The Inheritors of Kiva *Second Movement ♬ Prince Kiva *Destroyer of Worlds *OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Fangire Category:Villains Category:Lion Monsters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kiva Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Deceased Characters